Sins and Deeds
by Legacy Now
Summary: The seven deadly sins and the seven good deeds drabble collection based on Sir Guy of Gisborne.
1. Lust and Chastity

**Sins and Deeds**

Scene One

~*~

* * *

_Lust._

Desire. Passion. Infatuation. Obsession.

They all sparked inside of him whenever he saw Lady Marian. His fingers urged to stroke the locks of her dark chestnut hair. The curves of her body, screaming for his hands to caress them. The bright red hue and the shape of her lips, delicate and mesmerizing. Those eyes could get him lost by simply glancing into them. Her essence, her entire being could redeem him of his black hearted ways. He just loved every inch of her soul!

But she kept on backing away from him. Leaving him wanting more.

* * *

_Chastity._

Dawn was coming. The night slipped away from the sky. Guy looked out to the courtyard, gazing at the horizon as the sun began to rise. It had been a long week of agonizing emotions. He had killed her. He had killed the woman he loved. Marian did not live in this world anymore, because he killed her.

_"I love him... I love Robin Hood." _

That was enough to make him put the sword through her chest. He thought the blood on his sword was just an illusion, a trick of the mind! But when he cleaned his blade, red stains were on the towel and in the water he was using. _Her_ blood on _his_ blade...! He thought if they were married, Marian would cleanse him of his dark ways, but in the end... she didn't accept all of him.

_She choose Robin Hood. _

The sun was now fully in the sky, shinning brightly like a huge beacon. Sir Guy walked on in the corridor of the castle, his mind still racing in deep thought. He stopped at a wall, leaning on it with his shoulder.

_Is it better to love and be hurt in the process? Or should I not risk it to protect myself from harm's way? Perhaps, maybe... it's better to not love at all. _

* * *

**Note*~**

Hello, there! My second Robin Hood story... The chapters are going to be based on the seven deadly sins and the seven good deeds around Guy. :D Hooray, for Sir Guy and Richard Armitage!! :D *heart* ^.^ Hope you like them. In case if you're wondering, "Lust" did not intend to be Guy/Marian. So sorry! *heart*

Okay, so a little report on what I'm going to do in the future for my Robin Hood section stories. So like, I am really persistent on getting the third chapter of my fic "Hostage" up, but... writer's block and busy life, drama asdfghjjkkl; life's a pain in the a$$ 8) Please read it if you're interested. ^.^ Reviews are nice for that story and this story too. :) ^.^ I plan to write an AU, featuring my OCs from "Hostage" in the modern age. I might write them in a university setting or a military academy setting... it depends. High school/modern setting AUs are very COMMON in this section, but... I'll think about it. That's all the spoilers and give aways for know! :D ^.^

R&R and peace out! :D *heart* See you next chapter. :) ^.^


	2. Envy and Kindness

**Sins and Deeds**

Scene Two

~*~

_Envy._

Guy of Gisborne had risen above the ranks within a short period of time. Lord of Locksley, master at arms for the Sheriff's army... He was the Sheriff's lieutenant! A right hand man! He was so close to success of reclaiming his rightful position with the nobility. He belongs with the council of nobles, not the lowly peasants! The promotions satisfied him, but some days he would still feel like something was missing.

Even if he had a crown on his head and owned a grand castle, nothing could tempt _her_ into returning his feelings for her.

Marian would never belong to him, because a certain hood would always take her away. Someone else made her laugh, smile... She loved him, and he loved her right back. That was a position that Guy would never fit into.

And he hated it.

* * *

_Kindness._

A set of guards were at the village of Huntington, rounding up the villagers to collect their taxes. The people were lined up single file in front of a table, melancholy expressions across their faces.

Guy's feet began to move, glancing at the lineup with flaming authority. He inhaled for a breath, trying to make everybody hear him.

"Everyone has to pay up today. If no one pays their tax, the punishment will be severe."

A little girl was running up to one of the people in the lineup. Her body shook with fear, confusion flickered in her darting eyes. All of a sudden, her foot caught on a hole, her body tumbling to the ground. As the child's face lifted off the dirt, a small tear rolled down her cheek. The captain of the guard ran to the fallen child, effortlessly lifting the miniature adult with his hands. He placed her back on the ground, a pair of curious, small eyes were staring at him. After a long awkward moment, the little girl gave off a small smile. A shy smile was across Guy's face, but it soon disappeared as he heard voices from the lineup. He walked back to the guards, barking orders at them.

Hopefully, that small act didn't give him away...


	3. Wrath and Patience

**Note*~**

Hey "Hostage" (my other RH fanfic) readers! I have a poll on my profile that has to do with the story. Question: if Christine was an actual original character of the series, which actress do you think should portray her? Choices are on the poll on my profile! ^.^ I'd be so happy if you'd actually did that. :3 ^^

For this chapter, "patience" will feature my OC from "Hostage". So beware... A hint of SPOILERS for my "Hostage" readers. so sollyyyyyyyyy :'c but I still love you...! :3

I need to give thanks to the people at the Robin Hood BBC section for treating me so well. :) Seriously, you know how to make a girl feel welcomed. :'D I'm so glad to have met all of you, and I hope this can bud into a good online friendship. :) ^.^

R&R plzzzzzz ... and read "Hostage" :3

* * *

**Sins and Deeds**

Scene Three

~*~

_Wrath._

He'd yell at the top of his lungs. Shout out threats, thrash out at nearby objects, no matter if they were alive or not. It seemed as though he was in control of everything around him. A moment of power was his.

Burn down a house, take the position of Locksley... Anything to reclaim his former position!

But when Vaisey was around, he couldn't help but feel inferior.

* * *

_Patience._

"It's just... I feel so flustered when he does that."

The lord paced around the dinning room, wringing his fist in frustration. Christine Gisborne watched on from her chair, looking at her husband with attentive eyes.

"I try so hard to do what he expects of me, but no matter how I try, nothing seems to please him. It's... ARGH!"

The banging of fist echoed within the chambers, his hand firmly on the table. Lady Gisborne's eyes grew wider, quivering with fright and worry. Guy noticed his wife's reaction and went over to her side. He pulled her into an embrace, guilt swelling within him.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to do that. It's a little out of hand with the Sheriff, and..."

He could feel Christine kissing his cheek. Oh, God, how good it felt against his skin...

"You didn't do anything wrong..." she smiled.

The couple pulled from the embrace, clasping their hands together.

"Do you know why I love you?" A foolish grin was across the lord's face.

"No, why?" giggled the lady, her cheeks blushing a bright pink.

"You're so patient with me."

It also taught him to be patient with others.


	4. Greed and Charity

**Note*~ **

I can't help but burst into song and dance when I say the word "greed". ...

CAUSE WE ARE LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLDDDDDD AND I AM A MATERIAL GIRLLLLLLLLL

...

MONEY MONEY MONEYYYYYYYY MUST BE FUNNYYYYYYY IN A RICH MAN'S WORLDDDDDD

*cough* Excuse me. It was the sugar rush. :3 Enjoy your fic! Do not own Madonna or ABBA. Or Robin Hood. ... Or any fandoms whatsoever, but the story ideas belong with mehhhh

* * *

**Sins and Deeds**

Scene Four

~*~

_Greed._

The coins glittered in the sunlight from the open chest. Guy was in the Sheriff's treasury, dropping off the latest tax collection to the locked room.

_Gold, silver, gems, jewels...!_

Any kind of treasure that could be named, that existed, they were right in front of him. He reached his hand down at a pile of coins, a fist full of riches in his hand. Once he opened his fingers, the precious metals leaked to the ground, flowing down as if it were water.

He smiled. If he was good enough, maybe the Sheriff would let him inherit all of this once he died. That would be nice... very nice.

* * *

_Charity._

Walking into the dungeon, Guy directed himself to a specific cell, carrying a set of keys. A blanket was under the captain of the guard's arm. Once he was at the holding he wanted, Guy saw a shivering girl curled up in a ball. He unlocked the cell, entering into the holding.

The child looked up from where she was, sleep in her eyes. Guy unfolded the blanket, wrapping it around the child's fragile frame.

"There, there..." he whispered, gently patting her arm. "You'll never have to be cold again..."


	5. Pride and Humility

**Sins and Deeds**

Scene Five

_Pride. _

Great splendor was around Guy he sat on the chair near the dinning table. The candlelight eliminated the room, a tinge of dark gold painting the walls. The dishes and cutlery were made of fine silver. They gleamed from the light, reflecting everything in sight including his head. His important, high ranking head, looking back at him... As he moved the spoon to the more rounder side, his reflection looked more rounder and strange. Deforming his features, which sent chills up his spine.

_Fat... disgusting, loathsome head. _

But the disgusting head was the Lord of Locksely. Captain of the guard for the Sheriff. An influential figure amongst the common people. They were like lowly ants compared to his high status, so what was there to fear?

He took a sip from the wine cup that was poured for him. There were so many precious objects in the manor and Guy was the only one living in the mansion, not including the servants. Even though the servants worked their household chores in the mansion, the grand house still felt there was something missing within the walls. Pity he couldn't share these magnificent things with anyone else. Such a waste of beauty and elegance...

* * *

_Humility. _

He didn't know why he shied away from credit. The smiles and the gratitude in peoples' voices would automatically send his head down to look on the ground. He purposely avoided the joyful expressions and words with no explanation to why he did those reactions. It was like as if he was afraid of being thanked, that people were happy because of what he did. He couldn't handle the fifteen minutes of fame. It was impossible to bridge and connect with.

He probably didn't like the attention. Spotlights make him uncomfortable all the time.

Anyways... it wasn't like as if he was Robin Hood.


	6. Gluttony and Temperance

**Sins and Deeds**

Scene Six

* * *

_Gluttony._

One day Guy's breakfast wasn't filling enough. This left his stomach empty, craving something to eat. When he sat at his desk looking over paperwork, he brought a snack. It consisted of nuts, dates, and sliced up dried fruits. The reading and signing of papers caused him to lose track of how many times his hand went into the bowel.

When a nut went into his mouth, he could feel the salty texture teasing his tongue.

The dates tasted bitter but sweet as his teeth sunk into the fruit.

The dried fruits had an acquired taste: same flavor of fruit when it was picked, but the exterior was rough and shape deformed.

Once he couldn't feel anything in the bowel, he realized there was nothing left. The captain of the guard paused. It was a feeling he knew too well.

It was the same feeling he felt when _she_ left.

* * *

_Temperance._

The party was a huge success. Company was excellent, music was delightful, and cheers and laughter echoed throughout the mansion. Guy usually felt alienated in scenes such as the one he was in, but he only attended such parties because the Sheriff was going to the occasions. This night, Guy actually enjoyed himself. The merriment was contagious, and the music made his toe tap to the beat. Then came the host's treat: fine wine shipped all the way from France. Everyone gathered around the bottle with glasses in their hands, like birds to a mountain load of bread crumbs. Soon, they were all drunk until they passed out of consciousness, the excitement and ecstasy overwhelming their minds.

But the captain of the guard passed on the liquor tonight. He was on duty the next day.

* * *

**Note*~ **

Yes, "her" in Gluttony was Marian.

Wow, one more lesson, and this fic's done. ... I'm starting to feel sad already.


	7. Sloth and Diligence

**Sins and Deeds**

Scene Seven

* * *

_Sloth._

Intimacy. Honesty. Commitment...

Guy struggled at bonding with others. Whenever he tried to make the effort, awkward aftermaths seemed to arise as the conversation began to start. It was like he stumbled and tripped, humiliating himself even before he could have the chance. There were moments where he felt like he could actually bond with others, but when things started to look better, when things finally started to get happy... They'd leave him like they didn't exist. It was like chasing mirages. They seem so real, so alive... but the minute he got closer, it would disappear.

Or was it him? Were people more fragile than he thought? He held them in his hands; his scared up, battered, immense hands that held sharp weapons. As he handled them... they'd be crush under the weight of his fingertips. If he drew close to people... he would crush them. They'd be hurt, because of his doings.

_They would be in the way of his line of fire... and the bloodshed was all because of him... _

So what was the use of trying to build bonds anyways?

* * *

_Diligence._

Arrows whizzed passed him as he ran through the thicket of the forest. Guy and the rest of the guards had to get out of the woods or be impaled with arrows by Robin Hood and the rest of his outlaws. He just about tripped over a rock as he tried carefully to avoid falling on himself. The branches and twigs from the trees attacked his face as he tried to brush them aside with his hands. They were so close to the horses...

"Ahhh!"

Turning around, Guy saw a guard was shot, skewered with three arrows at the back. Glancing at the horses, he realized he was so close into an escape away from the flying arrows. Looking back at the fallen guard, he was grasping for very life as he crawled on the ground. Suddenly, Guy ran back to where the fallen guard was, grabbing at his limbs and pulling his arm around his shoulders. Guy carefully snapped off the long ends of the arrows and dragged him along the side.

"You..." rasped the guard. "Didn't have to come back for me."

"No man gets left behind...!"

And they kept running.


End file.
